


Supernaturalny świat

by Monique_Brown



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Other
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 18:53:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15419385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monique_Brown/pseuds/Monique_Brown
Summary: O tym jak Dean znalazł się w krainie niebieskich stworów. I nie... Nie były to dżiny.





	Supernaturalny świat

A wszystko zaczęło pewnego magicznego popołudnia, kiedy to Dean zszedł do piwnicy bunkra w poszukiwaniu alkoholu, który wcześniej tam schował. Z trudem pokonał schody, gdyż przez wypite wcześniej whisky kręciło mu się w głowie, a obraz stawał się coraz bardziej niewyraźny. Cholera, a przecież mógł zażyć rutinoscorbin. Zgonił się w myśli, ale gdy DOSZEDŁ w końcu do półki z butelkami jak myślał alkoholu, oparł się o ścianę i zaczął przebierać w butelkach "alkoholu". 

\- O to może być dobre - wymamrotał, a następnie zabrał butelkę z niebieskim płynem. Chwiejnym krokiem wrócił do salonu i opadł na kanapę. Włączył swój ulubiony serial "Doktor Sexy", po czym odkręcił butelkę i wypił duszkiem połowę jej zawartości, ale wtedy stało się coś zupełnie nieoczekiwanego. 

Hej łowcy jeśli chcecie, zobaczyć supernaturalny świat, przed ekran dziś zapraszam was. 

I telewizor włączcie, dźwięk podkręćcie i usiądźcie, zaczynamy polowanie dziś. 

Uwaga łowcy zbliża się niebezpieczeństwo!

Kryjcie się to Lucyfer!

[Lucyfer]  
Uch, jak ja nie cierpię łowców...

[Łowcy]  
Kto się boi Lucyfera, niechaj zaraz idzie spać, bo to polowanie dla tych co się lubią bać.

Piosenka dudniła mu głowie, a on właśnie patrzył na wielkiego muchomora. Cholera, jakim cudem znalazł się w środku lasu? Zaraz, ale dlaczego ten muchomor, jest wielkość wieżowca. Co się dzieje? Gdzie on jest? Fala pytań uderzyła jego w głowie, a serce waliło niczym oszalałe. Jak on ma się stąd wydostać?! 

\- Osiłku! Czemu ty nic nie robisz?! - usłyszał głos Crowley'a, ale przed jego oczyma pojawił się niebieski Smerf, który był ubrany na biało, a na jego nosie znajdowały się okulary. Mądrala! Przypomniał sobie bajkę, którą oglądał z bratem w dzieciństwie, ale w dalszym ciągu nie rozumiał czemu się tu znajduje i dlaczego jest nazywany Osiłkiem. 

\- Ja... Um... Emmm... - nie wiedział co odpowiedzieć, bo na Chucka powinien teraz znajdować się w BUNKRZE. 

\- Zostaw go Mądralo - tym razem usłyszał głos Castiela i ucieszył się z tego powodu, gdyż zamierzał mu o wszystkim powiedzieć i jakoś wydostać się z tego miejsca. Jednak gdy odwrócił się i zobaczył anioła, który teraz był dziewczyną i to seksy dziewczyną, gdyż cycki Smerfetki dosłownie wylewały się z jej białej sukienki, nie wiedział co powiedzieć, bo cholera gdyby te stworki miały wszystko na swoim miejscu był pewny, że własnie z jego spodni zrobiłby się namiot. Dlaczego, akurat Cass musiał być tu Smerfetką. Dlaczego? 

\- Zakochana para Smerfetka i Osiłek - zaczął śpiewać Gabriel, który jak się okazało stał się Łasuchem, co chyba nie zdziwiło nikogo. Jego buzia była ubrudzona w lukrze, który był dziwnie podejrzany, gdyż po chwili dołączył do nich Laluś, który okazał się Samem. Dean od dawna podejrzewał ich o jakiś romansik, ale teraz był pewny tego, iż miał racje. 

\- Idioci - prychnął Maruda, którym oczywiście okazał się Bobby. Łowca chciał podbiec do niego i go przytulić, gdyż nie widział go sporo czasu, ale coś mu nie pozwalało. Stał tam jak zahipnotyzowany, aż w końcu usłyszał głos Chucka. Zaraz co? Jak to Chuck tu był? Spojrzał na Smerfa, który jako jedyny miał czerwone majtki i brodę jak święty Mikołaj. No tak mógł się domyśli tego, że w tym popieprzonym świecie też mają Boga. 

\- Lucyfer atakuje! - krzyknęła mała ruda dziewczynka, w której Dean od razu rozpoznał Charlie. Jednak nim zdążył cokolwiek zrobić wszystkie stworki zaczęły panikować i uciekać, a do ich wioski wpadł Gargamel z Klakierem "Roweną". 

\- Jak ja nie cierpnie Smerfów! - krzyknął, a jego kotek zaczął niszczyć łapkami ich muchomorkowe domki. Tego było już za wiele i łowca jak to na prawdziwego łowce przystało, miał zamiar stanąć do walki z tym o to Gargamelem. Chciał, ale gdy tylko ruszył przed siebie i zaczął machać mieczem < który był gałęzią, ale on wiedział lepiej> zamachnął się tak bardzo, że się wywrócił. Przed upadkiem na jego teraz niebieskie dupsko uratowała go Smerfetka, która złapała go w ostatnim momencie. Później wszystko poszło tak szybko, że nawet nie zauważył kiedy znalazł się w klatce Lucyfera, ale wcale mu to nie przeszkadzało, gdyż obok był Castiel, którego właśnie całował. 

\- A mówiłem, że miłość jest głupia! - westchnął Maruda, gdy Gargamel oddalał się od wioski z swoimi zakładnikami. 

**** 

\- Dean! Dean obudź się! - krzyknął po raz kolejny młodszy Winchester, który wraz z Castielem od godziny usiłowali go obudzić. Jednak ten spał jak zabity z pilotem w ręce, a w telewizji nie leciało nic innego, niż oczywiście Smerfy.


End file.
